Our Baby Nico
by Sophie-lyn daughter of Hades
Summary: what happen's if Hades has an Illegal child? What happen's If Annabeth and Percy have to the baby? please r and r
1. Nico Jackson Di Angelo

Our Baby Nico

Disclaimer: I don't own anything so please enjoy.

Summary: Set after the Giant war Percy and Annabeth move into an apartment For their final year of High school and a little new son of Hades Hazel is called Harrison, Frank is Fran and Nico is called Abby Angel and Bianca is Brad even though she is dead. Now they got to raise little Nico Jackson-Di Angelo.

Annabeth PoV:

Me and Seaweed brain just moved in to our new apartment in down town Manhattan. We were just waiting for our dinner to be delivered then the door bell rang and there was a shrill cry, so I look outside and see a newborn baby with a letter addressed to Percy and I. So I call him and he comes up "what's wrong Wise Gir" and he stops and looks at the baby "what is this?" he ask "I don't know?, I thought it was the delivery person and then I heard a cry and found the baby." I replied then I pick the baby up and bring it inside "Dear Annabeth and Percy." I read aloud " I wish to inform you that I have had and illegal child, I wish that you and Annabeth raise him as your own I will not make any contact with him and his power's well I'm not sure what is up with his power's, from Lord Hades god of the underworld." What about school I thought and Percy said "What are we gonna name him?" "I don't know?, what about Nico Jackson-Di-Angelo?" I asked "hi there Nico welcome home." he said taking him from me and rocking him back and forth, He truly was supposed to be a Father."What are we going to tell our parents Perce?" I asked "I suppose we IM them and then plan from then" he said wow I am rubbing off on him. "I'll go get some drachma's from the stash" I replied and went to get some while he created the mist I through one in to it and asked for Sally Jackson we had a quick talk and she was happy to be a grandmother. Then there was my mom his dad and my dad well this is going to be ABSOULUTLY FABULOUS ( with extra sarcasm) well we called my dad next he had a fit but calmed down after we told him it wasn't really are child. Next was Percy's dad he understood and congratulated us, now was my mom Hades help us she screamed and yelled and she hung up on us well that was interesting.

A/N:**That was interesting chapter wasn't it and remember please review so I can get suggestion's on what to do next so please review**

**~Sophia**


	2. Working things out

Just a shout out to FlowerVande who reviewed thank you.

now this is chapter two disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Percy PoV:

Well those were some interesting pm's minus the one where Athena threatened to kill me so basically it is just the usual day. Annabeth told me to call the Hephaestus cabin and see if they can make us a crib, cabinets and a change table, it's a good thing our apartment is four bedroom. Now we got to pm Thalia we did pm her and she was coming up to ours in about 10 mins tops,(I wonder how this is gonna go) and Abby dropped in round about the same time as Thalia. Thalia walked straight past me ( best cousin in the world) and to Nico and she starts doing the funniest thing I've ever seen her do she starts making cooing noises(Insert laughing here).Then Abby starts "since when the Hades did you to end up with a baby?" she asked "well" I started "he turned up on our doorstep with a note addressed to me and Annabeth" I explained." OH" they both exclaimed '' Yeah" said Annabeth. "I've got to go back to the hunters" Thalia said "Yeah I got to go to " Abby also said "Bye they both said and shadow travelled out, " I guess we have to tell the camp as well" I said " we'll go soon I need to pick up some diaper's , some baby milk, bottles , bibs and some more blankets. So see you in an hour" my Wise Girl said. She left me to pack a overnight bag and get out a spare bag for Nico. An hour past and Annabeth came back with several bags, we packed them and headed off to my Sea Green Jeep Wrangler ( thank you Dad) . Which somehow already had a car seat installed I put the Bags in and then Annabeth came down with Nico, we put him in and drove off to Camp. We arrived in about an hour and guess who was waiting for us?It was group of dracaenas I distracted them while Annabeth took Nico inside camp grounds I meet up with them five minutes later I meet them and put our bags in our cabin's and went to find Chiron

A/N: So I really liked this chapter so what going to happen next please review

~Sophia


	3. Chapter 3

Our Baby Nico

Telling Chiron

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson

Annabeth PoV:

As soon as I walked into camp I was questioned by Travis "Why are you carrying a baby?, Did Percy knock you up?, Are you sure it's Percy's?" he said "Travis SHUT UP you'll wake up my son, it will all be revealed at dinner now go away and prank Clarisse." I exclaimed then he walked away then my Seaweed brain returned and put our bags away. Then everyone starts looking and pointing "What are you looking at" I yelled then my poor baby woke up I shushed him cooing at him to go back to sleep then Perce, comes back and the moment of truth came...Telling Chiron, we walked up to the big house to be greeted by Chiron "how are you my dears" he said "Chiron" Percy started "We kind of have a son now" Percy stated "What do you mean kind of" He replied "Well you see Lord Hades kind of gave us his Illegal child to look after cause he didn't want to get in trouble by the other gods" I stated " oh then congratulations on the gift of your baby..." "boy" "right the gift of your Baby boy, I assume you are going to tell the camp at camp fire or dinner?" "Dinner" me and Percy replied "then you three must be off then " Chiron farewelled us at least he didn't blow up like my mom I suppose he thinks we are responsible as we are his star students.

A/N: well how was it good bad or otherwise please review and feel free to pm me


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I know everybody hates these but I just want to ask a question should I do a little battle scene or should little Nico get kidnapped or should I say Niconapped? please let me know

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson :(

Percy's PoV:

As soon as we finished talking to Chiron I said goodbye to Wise girl and my little sailor and went to see Leo and the Hephaestus cabin to see if they made or started Sailor's (Nico)

stuff, I saw Harley first and went to talk to him "Hey Harley" I said "Oh hey Perce, are you wanting to know about the stuff you asked for? well they are all finished." he stated wow you know for him to be the youngest out of his cabin he is pretty smart, so I go into their workshop and see the brand new crib, cabinets and the change table looking amazing they were painted grey and sea green. They helped me put the stuff in my cabin cause the Athena kids would not like to have a baby in their cabin crying all night ,and went to find Annabeth and found her sitting at our spot down by the beach "hey Annabeth" I said "hey seaweed brain you want to know something?" she asked "sure" I replied "the months when you were missing I used to spend every night here wishing you would come back to me" she stated "oh my gods Annabeth I'm so sorry ." I tried telling her but she continued" but you know what? those long hard sleepless eight months of my life were worth it cause it made me love you even more." she told me wow I can't believe I put her through all that trouble but I know she is a keeper. the conch horn blew signalling that it was time for dinner " do you want me to take Nico up or do you want to?" I asked "you take him you two could use the fatherly bonding you never had" she replied and gave me Nico and went to her cabin I walked up to the dinning pavilion and everybody looked at me "What haven't you ever seen a teenage boy carry a baby before?" I ask them then they went back to talking. Then I sit down and put Nico in the highchair which mysteriously just appeared (chough Hades chough cough) and put him down then Annabeth came up and gave him his bottle "you go up I'll watch him." she said and gave me a kiss on the cheek I went up and put a roll in the fire and thanked dad for being supportive, and went back to sit down and started eating my dinner then time past it was almost time for the bon fire when Chiron tapped his foot on the ground and called me , Annabeth and Nico up announcing that we had something to tell them "well how should I put this Me and Annabeth have a son and before you make accusations he just showed up at the door of our apartment ." I started "So we decided to adopt him because of his background." Annabeth finished. Everyone started talking then went back down to take our seats before Chiron announced it was time for the fire, and when it was announced we went down to the fire and doing the other things we usually do and then went to bed that was the longest dinner I ever had.

A/N: Is it good bad or otherwise please review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey wonderful people of fan fiction I know I haven't updated in like forever:( ( sad I know :'( ) but I cant update as much as much as I would like to as I just started yr8.**

**so this is just a quick chapter :D I'm doing this while looking up stuff for my assignment. Yay I'm so happy 6 reviews**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO as much as I would like to.**

**Annabeth's POV:**

I went to change into my pj's which consists of Percy's Goode high swim team shirt and some really cute owl boxers, and went over to cabin 3 and saw seaweed brain try to put Nico in his crib. "Seaweed brain let me do it or you'll drop him on his head like you did Logan (long story for another time)" I scolded him playfully. So went over to him took Nico kissed him on the head an went to sit on the walking chair in the corner of the cabin."Rock a bye baby on the tree tops." I started to sing as Nico started to yawn cutely "When the wind blows the cradle will fall" I continued, He fell asleep i crept over an tucked him in his crib. Then I headed towards Percy," You wanna go down to the beach for a little bit?" Percy asked? I nodded but picked up the baby monitor from one of the bags and put one near the crib and the other tucked safely into the waistband of my boxers and switched them on. You'll never guess what happened next as soon as we walked out of the door my poor baby cried well this is going to be a loong night.

**I know it's really short :( but anyway I'm writing a reading the series stories i'm doing MOA but anyway please review im hoping for 10 i know i wont get my hopes up **


	6. Momma stay here

**Bonjour people of the fanfictioning world :P**

**this is just going to be a very short chappie XD**

**to DerangedOtakuFangirl: thanxs for the tip I will try to make things clearer for you to read!**

**disclaimer: me no own pwercy jackswon :(**

**Nico's POV (nobody expected that did they!)**

My momma just put me in my bed, and she and daddy almost walked out of the room and left me alone :( so I started crying so my momma wouldn't leave me by myself with the big old mean monsters. She pulled something out of her pants and put it on the thing that you put stuff on, I started to put my arms up so she could get me and let me sleep with her. But momma walked away but daddy came over and picked me up I saw momma come back with my milk and took me from daddy away from daddy sat down and feed me m nice milk and I fell asleep. And I heard " Perce what are we going to do I mean we have school and we have strong scents, oh what are we going to do?" "I know we will find away!" the voices said.

**Soo... how was that thanxs to all of the reveiws! I am super psyched please read and reveiw cause to every reveiwer i will give a shout out to in the next chappie.!**


	7. Just a quick message

**Oh My Gods! I AM SO SORRY I haven't updated in quite sometime! I am still currently writing chapter seven it will be a real treat, as it will be longer.**

**You probably thought this was the new chapter, it will be up pretty soon I swear on the river styx (thunder rumbles) **

**New chapter soon**


End file.
